Yugi's Dark Story
by MoonSunHuntWolfGoddess
Summary: Yugi was sold into slavery in his time period, however, was rescued by a mysterious girl around his age, in his time period, but she has a secret only Yugi knows. Can Yugi's friends and the Pharaoh trust her like Yugi does or will they think that is like her grandfather and try to help him in taking over the world? RATED M b/c I don't know how it turns out to be and i'm paranoid.


Yugi's Darkest Hour

by seeker-knowledge73 (this is my deviantart name) and MoonSunHuntWolfGoddess (same person everyone this is my Fanfiction Name)

Summary: Yugi was sold into slavery in his time period, however, was rescued by a mysterious girl around his age, in his time period, but she has a secret only Yugi knows. Can Yugi's friends and the Pharaoh trust her like Yugi does or will they think that is like her grandfather and try to help him in taking over the world?

_Thoughts_  
"Specking"  
"**Arabic**"

Disclaimer: MoonSunHuntWolfGoddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. All those characters belong to their own owners. I wish that own this though! :...( (crying face). However, I do own Crystal/Nefertiti, Imhotep and other characters that I choose to add in to this story. Thanks! Please do not say anything that is mean. I am still new at this. Please creative criticism is very welcomed. Thank you. Lots of love and hugs!

I might also post this on seeker-knowelsge73 on deviantart, so please do not say that this person nor I have taken the other's work. We are the same person... So Thank you. Please enjoy.

Prologue: The First Meeting  
"Yugi, honey, you know that you are loved by us, right?" Mrs. Motou said to her second child. The three colored hair child with amethyst colored eyes looked up at his mother with a kind sweet expression upon his face. Only at three years old, Yugi was very bright like his older brother, Seto Motou, who is six years old, himself, he has brown chestnut colored hair, and sharp bright blue eyes, nothing like their mother, who has black hair, and green eyes, nor like their father, Mr. Motou, who also has black hair and and has greenish grey color eyes.  
Yugi looked to his older brother, Seto with worried eyes. Seto had smiled to his younger brother to calm his worry, not knowing that his parents where going to sell his baby brother to the slave traders in Egypt.  
"Yes, mama. I know... I love you to, and you too, papa. And Seto! I love you too!"  
"I love you to, Yugi. Always," Seto said to his baby brother, as if saying his unknowningly goodbye to him.  
"Seto, hurry up, grab your things and start grabbing Yugis as well," Mr. Motou said as he pack his things in the taxi car.

A few weeks later, Yugi was waiting outside the tent that his parents had sold him to.  
"He is outside waiting for you," Mr. Motou said as he walked to the front of the tent. "Yugi, please come here... This man, he is going to take real good care of you."  
"Why, Papa? Aren't you supposed to take care of me? Why aren't you?" Yugi cried with fear that his parents and his older brother had abandoned him, dispited telling him that he was loved by them.  
"Seto, he didn't know about this, so, please do not be angry with him... honey," Mrs. Motou said as she went to grab Yugi's arm, but he ran off. Into the dessert knowing that he would be safe.  
Yugi wandered the dessert looking for a place to be safe from his horrible parents and that man that he was sold to. He ran until he legs gave in and was laying down in the sand waiting for someone to safe him.

With Seto, his mother told him that his baby brother was killed by theives and they didn't know why they wanted to kill him. He looked to broken knowing that his baby brother was dead and didn't believe that he was killed. So he prayed to the gods of Egypt to protect his brother. And when he did, he had seen me, how has solf hazel eyes and a light brown colored hair, with blue, silver, and purple highlights in her hair. I was wearing a warriors outfit, and was no older that three years old.  
"I will look after your brother, for he is not dead. Do not worry, he will return to Japan in three years after today. He will be different and so will you and your youngest brother. In two years, you are going to have another baby brother, named Mokuba, and your parents are going to leave you. Do not let Mokuba leave your side, ever. He will help you find Yugi, once more," I said. "My name you will remember is Ancient's Apprentices."

After I gave Seto the message, I went to Yugi, making sure that my brothers have him and that he is safe from any danger that lurks around that part. I saw them with Yugi on the back of my horse.  
"Yugi, you are safe. Your brother, Seto, he is well and will protect your brother, who is going to be born in two years. In three years, you will go back home to your grandfather because he will know who you are. Please, do not make a fuse. My brothers and I will keep you safe and will protected. We all have been in some similar situation as you are in. Your parents will not harm you in what ever form possible," I told him as he cried into my arms.  
"Crystal is right, we protect our family. And you are family, now... How about we give you a new name until then, huh?" Imhotep said as he looked over his shoulder. He saw a dogtag that was unused. "Hey, you... can you put the name Yugi on oneside and then put Heba on the other side?"  
"Yes, but that will cost you..." the merchant said as she walked over to the laser to put in Heba and then Yugi.  
"I know, but I will be able to cover it," he told the woman, and then winked at her. She giggled at him.  
"Hey! Please that's gross big brother! Please she is half your age!" I yelled him, knowing that he would be blushing like a tomato. Yugi laughed at that and gave me a hug knowing that he will be safe with us.

Yugi: why do I have to be sold?  
MSHWG: I'm sorry! I wanted to change you a little, but not to much...  
Yami: When do I get to meet my Hikari?  
MSHWG: When I say you do...  
Seto: Why is Yugi my little brother? Mokuba is my only brother...  
MSHWG: There is nothing that you can say or do about this Seto. I don't care it you are the CEO of Kaiba Corp. or not. This is my own story and please deal with it. Plus, there is nothing saying that you are not his older brother? Huh... Priest Set was your past life and he was Yami's older cousin was he not? Plus think of all the plubisity that you would get once everyone knows that you are his older brother?  
Seto: Fine, have your fun. But I am going to have a lawyer after you.  
MSHWG: No won't. Mokuba will protect me from you... Mokuba is such an aborable boy, and he will make sure that you do not harm me while I am writing this story! HAH! Plus, it is just a story. We all know that you would rather be out trying to take Yugi's title as King Of Games.

Mokuba: Please let MoonSunHuntWolfGoddess like how you liked the chapter. And tell her how well she had written it. Oh, and let her know whether or not she should continue this or not thank you!

I have an deviantart account so, if you see this on seeker-knowledge73, do not think that this is not me because it is and let me know how well I did this.


End file.
